50 shades of Nico
by deadbreath
Summary: Nico had just moved to New York from Los Angeles 'cause his mother and his sister died and he was looking for the murderess, but traces ended up at the motel. He needed a place to sleep, so knocked at the motel of Percy, where he found everyone. He made friends with them and more-than-a-friend for some of them. Percico Jasico Valdangelo Jarcy Jasiper Jasiper Jarcyco Valgrace


Chapter One

Nico knew exactly what he was doing we he knocked at Percy Jackson's door. He needed some help, maybe a place to sleep or eat. Possibly both. When the guy opened the door, Nico was about to loose hope but then he saw him: his smile, his eyes, they were fixed on his, deep as the sea.  
-Yeah?- he said.  
-Hi, I'm sorry but is that a motel?- Nico asked.  
-Yes! You want a room?  
-Please.- he whispered. He hasn't got any money to pay the room but he would do like the other times: he would run away without paying. After Bianca's death, this became his life.  
-Room number 8. Here's the key.- the guy said.  
-Thanks.  
-I'll come with you.- Percy said, fast: -So, why are you here? I mean, nobody comes here, that's not a famous place.  
-Family business.- Nico answered, simply.  
-Cool but you are alone, where's the family?- and then he saw Nico's face and he just said: -Oh, sorry dude.  
"What an idiot." he thought, rolling his eyes.  
-My mum and my sister died in a car accident.  
The car accident, he always used this lie with strangers 'cause the reality wasn't such normal as the car accident.

-It has to be hard for you, doesn't it?  
-Of course it does...  
-My dad left me and my mum before my birth but my mother, yah she's amazing.  
-Lucky. I met my dad but he is just a jackass. He doesn't care about me.- Nico murmured, starting to remember that was so exited when the family consultant said that his dad wanted to met him but when he arrived, he sat on the bed in front of Nico and said: -Hi, yeah that's me. Now bye. Never look for me. Like he said, the king of jackass.  
-That's your room, hope you enjoy your journey... what's your name?  
-Nico.- murmured.  
-Percy, nice to meet you!- exclaimed the other guy, holding out his hand.  
He held her with a little smile, the first true since a long was their first conversation but Nico never thought that it wouldn't be the last.  
He entered in his new room and then he took a breath. His life was too fast, he always had to run. When his mum and his sister were murdered and their dad left him alone. It was the darkest period of his entire life but he wouldn't give up. He swore that he would avenge them, that he would find the murderess. And the traces he found ended up in that motel. He didn't know the reason why, maybe he stopped there after the murder. Also killers need to sleep, he thought. But of one thing he was sure: the murderess was still there.

So, he came there, it was a filthy place but it was pretty cute: the managers were mother and son, Sally and Percy Jackson. The guy was three years older than Nico, he had green eyes and a saucy smile. He was different but cute: Nico was dark, he wore dark clothes, he had dark eyes and his smile was fake, not really happy like Percy's.  
By the way, why was he thinking so much about this guy? He was Nico Di Angelo, not a five years old girl.  
He shook his head and he stood up, opening his bag: he took some clean clothes and his gun, hide in a hole. It was black, beautiful and dangerous. Exactly his type.

He went out on the balcony, to watch the panorama: he really liked the suburbs of New York, full of people. Well, he hated people but these weren't meddlesome, they made their own business. They didn't care aboutothers and this was fine for Nico 'cause he didn't care about others too.  
"Let's meet my new neighbours" he thought, opening the door. He walked through the landing and then he knocked at one door: a tall guy opened. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes; he looked like superman, just younger. Funny fact, he was wearing a t-shirt with superman's symbol.  
Nico tried not to laugh and said: -I'm your new neighbour, Nico.  
-Hi, I'm Jason Grace.  
He didn't look like a killer, so the murderess was another guy. But this one looked friendly so Nico decided to stay and continued to talk with him. He moved here from Kansas with his sister Talia, who went away one year ago because of her work. Nico felt like he could trust him but he didn't want to risk too much so he didn't tell him about his past. Why did he tell Percy? He didn't but there was something in Percy that calmed Nico. Okay, he should stop. That wasn't him.  
The other neighbours were three girls, Annabeth, Piper and Reyna, and a guy, Will. He was such calm, such happy... like if he was on drugs. Nico didn't like him so much, also because he was staring at him with a creepy look into his eyes.  
He was going to go out but then he slammed against a guy: he had brown hair, brown eyes, he was clearly Spanish. He was holding a red shopping bag and when we collide it fell all over the floor.  
-I'm sorry!- we said and the same time.  
He smiled and then he stooped to pick up everything: -I'm Leo, by the way. Are you the new neighbour?- he asked.  
-Yeah, I just moved here from L.A.  
-Cool! Then why did you come here? I mean, L.A. is amazing.

-Not so much, trust me. But I came here because I needed a new start.  
-Oh, I understand. I'm here for the same reason.  
-Really?  
-Yes, my mum died in a fire.- he said, in an embarrassed tone.  
-Oh, sorry man.  
-It's fine, it happened a long time ago. Well, bye.  
-Yeah...- Nico said, turning.  
-Hey!- Leo yelled: -Tomorrow, would you mind a coffe?  
-Sure!- he answered, with a big smile.  
-Perfect, see you tomorrow!  
It was a cool thing, having friends. Because they would be just friends, right? Well, of course. Also because when Leo went in his room, there was a girl that kissed him on his mouth.  
Great, a new just-a-friend. It was better to think like that for Nico, otherwise he would have deluded and we would stay bad. Because he was not bad enough, he also had to be gay! He fell love with a guy, that was one of the reason why his dad didn't want him. Now, he was 18 so he didn't care anymore about that, also 'cause anybody didn't care anymore.  
That was used to be his new start, he didn't want to make the same mistakes. Like falling in love with someone. This was his worse mistake.


End file.
